


Missions don't always go according to plan.

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gun Violence, Lex Gets Hurt, M/M, McNamara isnt ok with it, Xander only shows up for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Lex is out on her first mission with McNamara and things go wrong.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Missions don't always go according to plan.

A gunshot rings out.

A body thuds to the ground.

A voice cries out in pain.

“Lex!” John screams as he watches his daughter fall to the ground, bleeding from the gunshot in her torso. He raises his gun and shoots her assailant and pulls the trigger three times, burying two builts in his head and one in his heart.

After scanning the room to make sure there were no more threats hidden in the shadows he ran to Lex and dropped to his knees next to her, automatically pressing his hands to her stomach to try and slow the bleeding.

“Lex? Lex? Come on kiddo talk to me.” Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a pain filled moan. 

“D-dad?” She tried to push herself up but faltered and her hands snapped to her wound, hands resting on top of John’s.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re gonna be ok.” He softly assured her. “I need you to keep pressure on this ok?” Lex weakly nodded her head. “Ok, I’m going to take my hands off your stomach and you’re going to have to press down as hard as you can. Ready?” She nodded her head again and John quickly pulled his hands away, watching her to make sure that she did as he instructed. As he watched her he pressed his hand up to the comm in his ear.

“This is Alpha team to base. I repeat, alpha team to base, can you hear me?” John was trying his hardest to remain calm, but it was really hard for him to with his daughter bleeding out in front of him. 

“This is base, we can hear you alpha team. What’s the situation?” It was Xander, he had insisted on being on coms during this mission due to it being Lex’s first and John was never happier to hear his husband’s voice. 

“We have an agent down and need medical evac on at my location asap.” John could hear Xander’s breath hitch as he spoke. 

“Medical evac on the way now, E.T.A five minutes.” John silently cursed to himself. That’s too long, Lex might not make it. “John… is it Lex?” Xander’s voice was colored with fear. John swallowed heavily and nodded before remembering that Xander wasn’t able to see him.

“Yeah. She…. it’s not good.” Xander was silent for a long moment before responding.

“Keep her alive until help gets there.”

“You know I’ll try my best.” John removed his hand from his com unit, and returned his full focus to Lex. He gently adjusted her so her head was resting in his lap, wincing and the quiet sounds of pain that she let out. He ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to bring her some comfort. 

Lex tried to say something, but it was much too quiet for John to hear. He leaned down closer to her so she wouldn’t have to use too much energy to be heard.

“Dad… I’m sorry.” Her voice was weak and her breathing was heavy. It broke John’s heart that she felt the need to apologize for being shot.

“Hey. None of that. You don’t need to apologize, this wasn’t your fault. Ok? Everything is going to be just fine.” Tears were beginning to come from John’s eyes. He felt Lex go limp in his arms, and he quickly pressed his hands over Lex’s now that they were no longer keeping pressure on her wound. The blood was trickling out of the injury much slower now than it was just a few moments before, and John knew that that was not a good sign.

“Lex? Lex! You can't sleep yet kid. I need you to stay awake. Lex please!” He shook her softly, begging her to wake up. Her head lulled to the side eyes firmly shut. 

“Lex.”

“Lex!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr:  
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
